UNA NAVIDAD INOLVIDABLE ONE SHOOT
by sandra32321
Summary: una navidad inolvidable  summary : Bella ha esperado por años a ganarse el amor de Edward y que la deje de ver como una niña, ahora que Edward regresó ¿logrará Bella su propósito de navidad?...Conquistarlo


_**UNA NAVIDAD INOLVIDABLE**_

El joven Edward viajaba lejos de casa a estudiar su primer año de medicina. Él sabía que debería estar emocionado y feliz, era el sueño de toda su vida, pero justo antes de emprender rumbo algo había sucedido que le había cambiado la perspectiva de lo que en realidad quería. El cambio tenía nombre Isabella Swan.

Edward aún no se reponía del shock que Bella como le gustaban que la llamaran le había causado, ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana Alice y era como de la familia, por lo que la presencia de la castaña siempre había estado presente en su vida y en la de su familia. Lo malo de Bella era que era menor, muy menor en comparación con él, él había cumplido sus 18 años y ella apenas tenía 13 años.

La vida era tan injusta, Edward jamás había mirado con otros ojos a Bella, para él era como su hermanita pequeña, pero esa tarde todo cambió. Bella se había ido a despedir de Edward y le había dicho que quería conversar a solas con él, como es lógico él la había acompañado, no veía nada malo, siempre andaban juntos porque Edward siempre la cuidaba, ya que ella era tan patosa y siempre le pasaban cosas malas. Al llegar a un pequeño bosque alrededor de la casa de él se detuvieron y Bella soltó la bomba.

Edward, yo te quiero decir algo muy importante y no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine.

Ok, te escucho pequeña.

Emmm, yo quiero decirte que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, yo se que tienes novia y que no me ves como mujer, pero quiero que sepas que te esperaré siempre, algún día seré mayor y espero que ese día tú te des cuenta que nadie te va a querer como yo.

Be… Bella, yo… no se que decir, tú eres una niña y yo no..

No digas nada, yo lo se, pero siempre te esperaré, siempre te querré

Dicho esto en un impulso que Edward no alcanzó a detener Bella estampó sus labios en Edward besándolo tan tiernamente. Edward no salía de su asombro y sólo pudo apartarla delicadamente para no herirla. Bella salió corriendo de su lado triste y feliz a la vez ya que Edward era el dueño de su primer beso y para ella sería el único.

Ya estaba llegando a destino y sólo podía pensar en ese beso, él tenía bastante experiencia, era muy popular y las chicas no le faltaban, pero ese beso le quemaba los labios y el aroma de Bella se le había quedado grabado, ella era tan suave y tierna.

Casi 5 años después….

Edward Pov.

Acababa de terminar mi carrera de medicina con honores y ahora me dirigía a mi ciudad natal, faltaba una semana para navidad y lo iba a pasar en familia, pero eso no ocupaba totalmente mi mente, la mayor parte la ocupaba Bella. ¿Cómo estaría?, desde que me había ido de la ciudad no había vuelto más, estaba confundido y además no quería verla.

Mi familia siempre viajaba a visitarme, así que en estos años nunca volvía a verla, por la familia sabía que ella estaba bien, pero no me atrevía a hacer muchas preguntas, me podrían descubrir.

La verdad es que desde que Bella me había besado no me la había podido sacar de la cabeza y el corazón, si el corazón, esa chiquilla me lo había robado ¿cómo?, aún no me lo explico, pero la verdad es que tuve que terminar con mi novia, porque cada vez que la besaba y le hacía el amor la única imagen que venía a mi mente era la de aquella chiquilla pecosa que usaba dos coletas, y eso era demasiado pervertido, digo la niña era muy pequeña, aún jugaba con barbies y andaba en bicicleta.

Demonios, que iba a hacer, ahora Bella había crecido y su recuerdo aún quemaba mi piel, después de terminar con mi novia había tenido una infinidad de mujeres, pero ninguna me borraba el recuerdo de ella, maldición estaba fregado.

Al llegar a casa mi familia me estaba esperando, busqué con la vista a ver si Bella estaba esperándome también, pero no estaba, FUCK. ¿dónde estaría? ¿se habría olvidado de la promesa que me hizo?, yo no lo había olvidado y esperaba con ansias volver a verla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, si la amaba con todo mi corazón, como jamás quise a nadie.

Al entrar en la casa todo era un completo alboroto, hoy Bella cumplía 18 años y le estaban organizando una fiesta al estilo Cullen, lo que significa que simplemente la fiesta sería maravillosa. Por lo menos en la noche la vería. Una idea me revoloteaba en mi mente ¿cómo estaría ella?, ¿habría cambiado mucho?.

Estaba en mi antiguo dormitorio descansando cuando escuché un gran alboroto en el pasillo, salí a éste, pero no alcancé a ver qué pasaba, me acerqué al dormitorio de Alice que se encontraba junto al mío y sin querer escuché las voces que salían desde el interior.

Por dios Bella, cómo se te ocurre llegar tan tarde, la fiesta empieza en 2 horas

Ya, ya Alice, cálmate ya estoy aquí, además tenía cosas que hacer

Claro y esa cosa tiene nombre y apellido

Emmm, sip

Jacob Black ¿me equivoco?

Nop, sabes que no

Ya, métete a la ducha para hacer maravillas en ti

Vale, vale, Nazi de la moda jajaja

Dios era ella, estaba a tan sólo una puerta de mi alcance y su voz y su risa…. Mierda qué me pasaba con sólo escucharla me había puesto duro, mierda ni siquiera la había visto y ya tenía una erección más que notoria. A todo esto ¿quién mierda era Jacob Black?, eso tenía que averiguarlo, no podía ser que Bella tuviera novio, digo ella dijo que me esperaría y yo acá estoy.

Ahí estaba yo desesperado afuera del cuarto de Alice divagando y torturándome con el tipo ese que mi Bella había nombrado cuando la puerta se abre y veo salir a Alice

Ey, hermanito ¿qué haces? ¿No me digas que estás espiando?

¿Qué?, no, no, no Alice cómo se te ocurre, no la verdad es que quería que me aconsejarás qué ponerme esta noche, la verdad es que tú tienes tan buen gusto y quiero estar presentable

Mmmm, si tú lo dices, ven para escoger tu ropa

Mmmm, Alice sin querer escuché que Bella se encuentra en tu cuarto.

Sip, yo la voy a arreglar para la fiesta, ahora se está duchando, cuando la vean van a quedar infartados, especialmente Jacob

¿Jacob? ¿y quién es él?

Mmm, un amigo muuuyyy cercano de Bella

Ahhh.

Después de escoger mi ropa Alice se fue y yo ya estaba totalmente devastado, caminaba en mi cuarto como león enjaulado, sentía rabia, impotencia, dolor, amor y muchas cosas en ese momento, Bella me había olvidado por completo.

Ya estábamos en el salón a los pies de la escalera esperando que la festejada bajara, yo sudaba de lo nervioso que estaba, por fin había llegado la hora y la vería, por fin la vería. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y apareció Alice bajando la escalera e hizo la presentación introductoria para que mi Bella bajara. Todos estaban a la expectativa cuando apareció. Casi se me cae la mandíbula de la impresión, ella simplemente era el ángel más hermoso que habían visto mis ojos. Ya no era la niñita que yo recordaba, estaba fundida en un vestido azul rey que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era un vestido precioso con unos detalles en plata y muy ajustado y sexy que destacaban de forma increíble el cuerpo pecaminoso de Bella, Dios esta mujer estaba hermosa, sus kilométricas y bien torneadas piernas llevaban unos zapatos de tacón como de 10 centímetros y con tiras que abrazaban delicadamente sus piernas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondeado, le llegaba casi a la cintura y se mecía lujuriosamente rozando su espalda al bajar lentamente por la escalera, su cuerpo entero era un completa bendición, sus curvas eran deliciosas y ya me veía recorriéndolas con mis manos, mis labios, escuchando como ella gemía mi nombre una y otra vez sin parar.

Al llegar a la base de la escalera Bella me dirigió su mirada y me quedé prendado como idiota, no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente estaba babeando

¿Edward? ¿eres tú?. Pregunta Mi diosa y en ese momento se arroja a mis brazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Oh por dios Edward, no sabía que estarías acá, la duende de tu hermana no me dijo nada.

Mmmm, Hola Bella, tanto tiempo, estás preciosa.

Si, ¿verdad?, bueno han pasado los años Edward no pensarás que iba a ser siempre a flacucha y fea Bella. Jajaja

Jamás pensé en ti de esa manera, no seas tonta.

Nop, eso lo dices porque siempre me quisiste como tu hermanita y nadie encuentra a sus hermanos feos.

Bueno, fue un gusto saludarte Edward, pero tengo que saludar al resto de los invitados, adiós.

A..adios Bella.

Por dios Edward cierra la boca, se te nota mucho que Bella te dejó embelesado

Alice, por favor no vengas con esas cosas

Ayy hermanito cuando vas a reconocer que hace años que estás enamorado de Bella

¿Qué, cómo?

Edward te conozco mejor que nadie y en todos estos años siempre tratabas de preguntar por Bella disimuladamente, además Bella me contó lo que había pasado cuando te fuiste.

Ali.. Alice yo..yo.. no se que decir, de verdad que no estaba en mis planes enamorarme, sólo sucedió. Traté de no volver, Bella era muy joven para mi…

Pero ya no lo es, ahora la edad no es notoria, pero te advierto que si la quieres conquistar tendrás dura la pista, todos los chicos del pueblo andan como locos detrás de mi amiga, ella es muy popular, además es encantadora y muy hermosa.

Eso ni que lo digas, aún estoy alucinado.

La fiesta transcurría y tuve el valor de invitar a bailar a mi ángel, y fue totalmente maravilloso, su aroma me enloquecía y al tocar su espalda descubierta mmm, simplemente una delicia, ella era suave, muy suave a mi tacto y la electricidad me recorría el cuerpo entero al tenerla tan estrecha entre mis brazos. Estaba a punto de declararle mi amor, cuando llegó un molesto chico y la llamó

Bells

Jacob, viniste. Ella se soltó de mis brazos y se fue corriendo a abrazar al perro ese llamado Jacob. La ira me carcomía y sólo quería ir donde ese perro y gritarle que no tocara mi tesoro, pero no podía ella no era mía…. Aún no, pero lo sería, Bella sería mía, sería mi mujer.

Los días transcurrieron y Bella se quedaría a pasar navidad con nosotros, eso era perfecto, la tendría cerca, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo quería, ella estaba inaccesible, casi no la veía, siempre salía a pasear con Jacob para todos lados y se les veía muy cariñosos, mierda el chiquillo me estaba ganando la partida.

Bella cada día estaba más hermosa, casi me da un infarto cuando salimos a la piscina, sólo llevada un pequeño bikini y se podía apreciar mucho mejor sus hermosas curvas, tuve que salir casi corriendo después que Bella me pidiera que le pusiera crema en el cuerpo. Mis manos temblaban y la erección era muy dolorosa, tuve ponerme la toalla encima para disimularla.

Anoche fuimos todos a bailar a un antro de moda y estábamos en la puerta a que llegara Bella, pues tenía cosas que hacer y nosotros la esperaríamos. Todos estaban muy contentos Emmett abrazado con Rosalie, Alice con Jasper. Esas parejas llevaban sus buenos años juntos y cada vez que viajaban a visitarme los veía más enamorados. Estaba en mis divagaciones cuando apareció una moto fantástica y la ocupante se bajó y se quitó el casco ¡Mierda! Era ella, Bella venía en moto y no se podía ser más jodidamente sexy. Pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y a la cadera, top pequeño y corto en tono verde, dejando se estrecha cintura al aire, chaqueta de cuero igualmente negra y botas largas con un impresionante taco. Mierda ella se movía de manera demasiado sexy para mi bienestar, todos los hombres en la entrada se quedaron mirando a mi Bella con cara de idiota, incluyéndome. Bailamos toda la noche y ella simplemente me tenía bien jodido, la música era suave y sensual y Bella se movía sensualmente, no aguanté más y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo mientras bailaba, su cintura, sus hombros, su espalda, definitivamente estaba en la gloria. Casi me corro como quinceañero cuando Bella hace un movimiento demasiado sexy y roza descaradamente su delicioso trasero en mi entrepierna despertando aún más mi erección, ella pareció no notarlo y a los minutos nos fuimos a casa, estaba totalmente frustrado, yo me quería quedar con ella para seducirla, pero la maldita Alice nos arrastró hasta la casa y perdí la oportunidad.

Bella Pov

Dios mío Alice, gracias por sacarme del antro, no se si hubiera resistido más sin tirarme encima de tu hermano.

Bella lo estás haciendo bien, él está donde tú querías

De verdad crees eso, yo aún no lo se

Bella, conozco a mi hermano y te puedo asegurar que está loco por ti, además cómo no te vas a dar cuenta con la mirada de deseo con la que te mira

Emmm, si, quizás tengas razón, además Alice cuando hice lo del trasero como me enseñaste, bueno, él…

Jajaja, si lo se, creo que todos en la disco se dieron cuenta de lo duro que tenías a mi pobre hermano jajaja, fue por eso que te saqué de ahí, mi hermano estuvo a un paso de devorarte.

Mmmm, y por qué no lo dejaste Alice, tú sabes perfectamente que toda la vida lo he amado y ya no quiero esperar más

Un día más Bella, un día más, tú sólo espera y sigue haciendo lo que yo y Rose te hemos enseñado, cuando termines tendrás a mi hermano a tus pies y por fin te sacarás las ganas jajaja

¡Alice!

¿Qué?, si es verdad lo que te digo, yo siempre tengo la razón, ¿no te has preparado todos estos años para conquistarlo, para poder enamorarlo?, entonces tienes que seguir seduciéndolo delicadamente, así estás bien. ¿vale?

Vale y para mañana que tenemos preparado

Ya verás, ya verás, después de mañana Edward no te va a dejar salir del dormitorio en días jajaja

Mmmm, entonces repasemos el plan enseguida, mira que ese sexy hermano tuyo va a ser completamente mío.

Así se habla, futura hermanita, vamos

La noche de navidad había llegado y yo estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba que todo saliera bien, ya que había esperado por años a que Edward me dejara de ver como la tonta niñita amiga de su hermana. Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar las cosas han ido a la perfección, incluir a Jacob mi mejor amigo en el plan fue estupendo, Edward se veía realmente celoso cada vez que Jacob había venido a visitarme y para que hablar de la tarde en la piscina, o de la noche en el antro. Estoy tan deseosa de Edward que casi colapso de excitación cada vez que él me toca, diablos cada vez que lo hace siento como se humedece mi intimidad, ese hombre tiene que ser para mi. Por él cambié, dejé de ser la patosa Bella para convertirme en una mujer deseable para él. Cuando supe que iba a venir, casi colapso de alegría y el plan entró en funcionamiento, cambié todo mi vestuario, dejando paso a toda esa ropa minúscula y sexy, pero al mismo tiempo sin parecer una zorra, Alice me compró todo tipo de ropa interior, zapatos, maquillaje, bolsos, etc, Además de unas cuantas clases que Alice y Rose me dieron para poder seducirlo y conquistarlo, la verdad esa parte no fue fácil, ya que siempre he esperado a Edward para poder descubrir todas las delicias del amor corporal y sentimental, pero ya estaba enredada en todo estos así que recibí mis clases y aquí estaba esperando mi última jugada para conquistar a mi príncipe. Sólo espero todo salga bien.

Edward Pov

Navidad había llegado y estaba ansioso esperando que a Bella le gustara mi regalo. Me había costado bastante tiempo y dedicación para poder encontrar el regalo perfecto, pero todo para mi Bella. Meses antes de llegar supe por Emmett que a Bella aún le apasionaba leer, especialmente Jane Austen, por lo que después de varias semanas y varios intentos logré comprar la primera edición de orgullo y prejuicio, el favorito de mi Bella. La ayuda proporcionada por mi hermano fue bastante valiosa.

Ya habíamos cenado y abiertos nuestros regalos, a Bella le había encantado lo que le regalé, hasta había llorado de la emoción, ahora mis queridos hermanos querían ir a bailar, así que todos decidimos que íbamos a ir, pero Bella quería ir a su casa primero, ya que decía no tenía ropa adecuada acá para ir a bailar, además quería guardar mi regalo, nadie quiso acompañarla, así que yo me ofrecí, pero la muy mañosa quería ir en su moto, accedí, pero ahí venía el problema

Bella deja que yo maneje

Nop, mi moto la manejo solamente yo

Bella por favor deja de ser absurda, yo manejo

Edward, ya te dije que nooo, si quieres acompañarme yo manejo, sino, puedes irte a la disco y después los alcanzo

Grrr, eres tan testaruda

Sip, y por favor deja de ser tan pendejo, estoy acostumbrada a manejar y no nos vamos a matar

¿Cómo me llamaste? Le pregunté enfadado.

Nadie me llama así desde que iba en preparatoria, dije apretando mis dientes

Será que no te lo dicen en tu cara Cullen, ya súbete o te dejo acá

Siseando accedí a subirme a la moto y que Bella condujera, aunque pensándolo no estaba nada mal. Bella se subió y yo me acomodé atrás de ella y partimos, la sensación era tonificante y tenía a Bella bien apretada a mi cuerpo y mis manos firmemente en su pequeña cintura, al ir con vestido, éste se le recogía casi hasta el trasero dejando sus piernas totalmente al descubierto y su trasero pegado completamente a mi entrepierna, que por cierto ya estaba bien dura. Al entrar a su casa Bella me comenta que sus padres viajaron en segunda luna de miel y que llegarían la próxima semana, mm, interesante dato. Cuando Bella iba subiendo las escaleras se dobla el pie y casi cae por las escaleras, pero como yo estaba cerca como siempre la alcancé a sujetar entre mis brazos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que al tratar de que Bella no cayera la tomé en brazos y no me di cuenta de que la había tomado por el trasero y más encima no había sacado mi mano de allí, además su minúsculo vestido se le había recogido por lo que su trasero estaba en mi mano y estaba en ropa interior. Por su parte Bella sólo me miraba fijamente y el rubor cubría totalmente su rostro, pero no me apartaba. Decidí actuar le lentamente le acaricié el trasero con mis dedos, Bella dio un respingo y entreabrió su boca por la sorpresa, se veía jodidamente sensual y no aguanté más y le planté un beso feroz, necesitado, depositando todo mi amor y necesidad que sentía por ella, sólo por ella. Bella respondió enseguida con la misma intensidad, me agarró del cabello de la nuca acercándome más a ella, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron y Bella se volteó en mis brazos quedando de frente y enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura, el vestido imposiblemente ya le llegaba a las caderas y mis manos avariciosas recorrían sin cesar su trasero, Bella gemía de placer y separamos nuestras bocas para tomar aire, Bella empezó a recorrer mi cuello dejando besos húmedos, lamiendo, besando, mordisqueando, mientras yo jadeaba desquiciado por la sensación de sentirla tan mía. No se en qué momento empezamos a movernos, pero acabamos encima del comedor arrojando todo lo que había encima al suelo, estaba completamente cegado de pasión. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de mi ángel, sacando primero el bendito vestido, dejándola sólo en ropa interior, lo que me volvió más loco todavía, era roja y en su piel se veía fantástico el color, las bragas eran pequeñísimas y mis manos no esperaron y se dirigieron a tocar esos montes que me llamaban, al rozarlos Bella arqueó su cuerpo dándome mayor acceso y como un animal saqué el sostén mandándolo al diablo, tomé un seno en mi boca y el otro en mi mano, era delicioso, suave y terso, lamí, succioné y enrosqué mi lengua, primero en uno y después en el otro. Bella jadeaba y gemía sin parar y yo gruñía como un animal que devoraba extasiado a su presa.

Ed…..wardddd. por favor. Suplicaba Bella con voz ronca y lujuriosa, escuchar mi nombre en sus labios incrementó más mi deseo por ella y el pantalón ya era un completo estorbo

Gime Bella, gime mi nombre ahhhh, gime por mi, le susurro en el oído

Edward ahhhh. En ese momento me acercó a sus labios besándome como nadie lo había hecho antes. Bella empezó a desnudarme con manos temblorosas y ansiosas y su toque eran como miles de descargas eléctricas que recorrían y quemaban mi cuerpo de placer infinito. Cuando quedé completamente desnudo Bella me tumbó en la mesa quedando ella sobre mi, la vista era magnífica, sus pechos eran perfectos, toda ella era perfecta. Fue descendiendo lentamente besando y lamiendo mi torso, mis jadeos eran descomunales y cuando llego a mis caderas pasando la lengua por ellas pensé que desfallecería de gusto. Bella nerviosamente tomó mi miembro en sus manos y empezó a subir y bajar por mi longitud

B…ella ahhhhhh

Gime para mi Edward, grita mi nombre, sólo mi nombre

Be….llaaaa. Bella tomó mi miembro y se lo llevó a la boca, besando delicadamente la punta saboreando y luego abarcándolo en su boca, la sensación era maravillosa, Bella seguía lamiendo, succionando, mordisqueando levemente la punta. Mi erección estaba al máximo, la sentía latir dentro de la boca de Bella

Be…llaaaa por favor. Bella paró y lamiendo sus labios se acercó a mi oído

Mmmm, delicioso, me encanta tu sabor

Mierda Bella me vas a matar. Me incorporé y dejé a Bella acostada y empecé la tortura besando sus senos bajando por su abdomen llegando finalmente a su intimidad, mmmm, olía delicioso, Bella serpenteaba en la mesa y gemía mi nombre sin parar, me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Abrí sus piernas y ¡mierda! Estaba completamente mojada no demoré en abrir sus pliegues y adentré mi lengua en su cálida cavidad. Empecé la lamer deleitándome completamente, recorrí con mi lengua cada superficie de su sexo y enroscando lujuriosamente su clítoris, Bella gemía y gemía. Adentré dos dedos en su cavidad, mientras seguía succionando su clítoris. Bella estaba empezando a tensarse, sus paredes empezaron a presionar mis dedos, sus caderas se restregaban con impaciencia, su espalda estaba arqueada y sus ojos febriles miraban atentamente lo que le estaba haciendo, ese gesto me enloqueció aún más.

- Ed…Ward más rápido, quiero más ahhh mmmmm

- Córrete para mi Bella, anda preciosa córrete en mi boca. Le quedaba poco, por lo que añadí un tercer dedo y mis estocadas fueron más rápidas y duras, mi lengua no le dio tregua y mordisquee su botón haciendo que por fin se corriera

- Ed..wardddd ahhhhhh

Bella respiraba agitadamente y estaba sonrosada. Me posicioné encima de su cuerpo y rocé su entrada con la punta de mi erecto pene

Edward por favor, lloriqueaba mi dulce Bella

Dime qué quieres Bella y lo tendrás, pídemelo amor

Te quiero adentro ahora ahhh- quiero ser tu mujer, quiero que me ames, quiero que seas el primero en amarme Edward, siempre has sido tú el primero y el único en todo, ámame Edward, tómame, siempre he sido tuya

Me llenó de placer al saber que mi Bella si me había esperado, yo era el primero, el único, ella sería mi mujer para siempre, la amaba como nunca amé a nadie, siempre fue ella, sólo ella la dueña de mi corazón.

Bella me tienes que decir si te duele, si es así pararé no quiero hacerte daño por favor amor avísame

Edward ya cállate y tómame de una maldita vez, no seas pendejo. Bella chilló

Tú te lo buscaste y te voy a castigar por tener la boca tan sucia, le dije excitado y divertido al mismo tiempo por su temperamento.

Me adentré lentamente y me detuve al encontrar su barrera, más lentamente me adentré y cuando la rompí vi que dos lágrimas surcaban el rostro de mi ángel. Me detuve un momento esperando que Bella se amoldara a su invasor, cuando Bella empezó a mover sus caderas retomé los movimientos.

Ahhh Bella eres maravillosa y tan estrecha amor ahhh

Ed..ward más, quiero más, más rápido amor. Al escucharla pedir más me volví loco y empecé a embestirla más y más fuerte, llevándonos a los dos al frenesí de la pasión. Tomé de las nalgas a Bella y la incorporé, ella se acomodó sentada en mi regazo con sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y empezó a cabalgarme desaforadamente, sus senos a la altura de mi boca los devoré con ansias, Bella me lamía y mordía mi cuello, pero no me dolía, eso solamente me producía más placer, ya estábamos cerca, las embestidas eran más profundas y salvajes.

Ahhhh Be..llaaaa me vuelves loco era mía sólo mía. Dilo Bella, di que eres mía

Soy tuya, sólo tuya Edward , siempre tuya ahhh

Eso amor gime, gime para mi, siempre para mi

Mmmmm, ahhhh Edward me veng…go

Eso es Bella córrete para mi. Las paredes de Bella se tensaron aprisionando mi miembro, lo que produjo que explotara al placer junto a ella

Edwardddd oh por diossss TE AMOOOOO

Oh, Bellaaaaa ohhhhh yo también TE AMOOO, SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO.

Feliz navidad amor, este es tu regalo, por eso no tenías uno bajo el árbol.

Colapsamos juntos, nuestros espasmos fueron largos y duraderos, nos quedamos así soldados uno al otro bastante tiempo, lentamente nuestras respiraciones fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Cuando salí del cuerpo de Bella extrañé inmediatamente su calor. Bella se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua

Amor ¿cómo está tu pie? ¿te duele mucho la torcedura?, yo puedo revisarlo

¿Qué torcedura?... ah eso dijo desde la cocina, bueno la verdad no me duele dijo apareciendo en el comedor

Pero, te doblaste bastante feo, y además casi te caes.

Bueno doctor Cullen la verdad que usted es un excelente doctor por lo que he sabido, pero ¿quieres saber algo?

¿Qué?

Yo soy una excelente actriz y cómo no te decidías a dar el paso que tanto tiempo he planeado, decidí darte una ayudita

Ya verás, chiquilla manipuladora. Dije riendo y acercándome a ella

Veremos si me atrapas vejete jajaja, salió disparada escaleras arriba y yo persiguiéndola, ella corriendo desnuda era más que excitante y cuando la alcancé en su dormitorio ya estaba duro otra vez. Bella se hacía la temerosa acurrucada en su cama y yo la empecé a rodear lentamente como lo hace un depredador con su presa.

Ya verá niña, te has ganado unas buenas nalgadas por ser tan mala conmigo

Oh, doctor Cullen, ¿lo promete?, dijo con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos

Oh si, mi Bella, y después del castigo te voy a condenar a no salir de la habitación por días, sólo estarás desnuda y complaciéndome, serás mi esclava

Ah si, más bien yo creo que usted doctor sexy Cullen va a ser mi esclavo, porque para que sepa esa era la idea de venir hasta mi casa, más bien usted es mi prisionero y no lo dejaré escapar nunca más y su tortura será sexo desenfrenado, sin control y sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, así que trae tu lindo trasero para acá sexy doctor que te voy a hacer el amor hasta que te quedes sin voz.

Ya verás malvada Bella lo que te espera.

Y sin más me arrojé a la cama con mi diosa personal. Y la muy pendeja cumplió su palabra, nos quedamos encerrados 5 días llenos de sexo y más sexo, escasamente nos levantamos a comer, beber algo o ir al baño, fueron los 5 días más maravillosos hasta el momento, Bella era simplemente la mujer de mi vida, apasionada a reventar, amorosa, divertida y creo que ya lo dije apasionada a reventar, si muyyyy apasionada. Hicimos el amor en cada rincón de la casa, rompimos un sinfín de objetos en nuestros jueguitos, pero al diablo con todo estaba amando como nunca a Bella y ella me amaba de igual manera, éramos un todo, estaba más seguro que nunca ella era la mujer de mi vida y estaríamos juntos para siempre, jamás me cansaría de ella, jamás me saciaría de su cuerpo, de su amor y entrega y se que ella tampoco se saciaría jamás de mi, yo me encargaría de eso. Fue simplemente la mejor navidad y el mejor regalo que puede recibir " MI BELLA".

FIN


End file.
